


Or Something Like It

by WritingFrances



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Love, maybe smut, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFrances/pseuds/WritingFrances
Summary: A collection of stories with a variety of plots that will flow as a narrative, following Patsy and Delia through the course of their lives together.





	Or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I've so many different ideas floating around that I thought I may as well make them into one big fic! A short one to get us started - Pats is taking Deels to meet her nanny!  
> Comments/feedback/ideas what-have-you all welcome.

“Pats, will you _stop_ that?” Delia looked up in irritation as Patsy put down the pen she had been tapping incessantly for the past five minutes, a guilty look on her face. 

“Sorry.” Patsy murmured, slipping her hands under her thighs to try and prevent herself from taking the pen up again. 

Delia sighed in defeat.

“Just go and have one.” She said, her eyes moving back to the text book in front of her, eager to at least be able to read a full page without any distractions. 

“Really?” Patsy was already sitting up straighter, poised to jump up from the settee.

“Go. Before I change my mind.”

Patsy didn’t need telling twice. She hurried out of the living room and into the kitchen, wrenching open the cupboard where Delia had put her cigarettes and pulled one out of the packet, her hands shaking in anticipation as she struck a match. She inhaled deeply as she put the cigarette to her lips, her eyes closing, barely exhaling before she took a second gulp. She felt the tension in her body lift as she smoked the cigarette down to the tab, feeling lighter with each lungful. 

“Does Delia know what you’re up to?” 

Trixie’s amused tones floated through the kitchen and Patsy looked up, shamefacedly. 

“She told me to…” 

Trixie laughed, picking up the packet and shaking a cigarette out for herself. 

“Were you that bad?” She asked, lighting her cigarette from Patsy’s still burning tab. 

Patsy shrugged. 

“I really don’t think now is the right time to be giving up, if I’m honest.”

Trixie raised her eyebrows as she blew out a delicate trail of smoke.

“There’s never going to be a ‘right time’, Patsy. We both know that.” 

Patsy glanced furtively at the door before sliding a second cigarette out of the packet.

“I may as well have two, who knows when Cerberus will let me have another!” 

Trixie laughed, her eyes twinkling. 

“What have you got going on that is so stressful anyway, Nurse Mount?” Trixie asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her ankles as she appraised Patsy. 

Patsy swallowed.

“You know Delia and I are taking a trip at the weekend?” She began, nervously tapping her cigarette on the ash tray. Trixie nodded. “Well, it’s not just a weekend away…” Patsy took a deep breath. “I’m taking her to meet Ruth.”

Patsy watched as Trixie’s eyes widened in response. 

“Wow.” 

Ruth, although Patsy hated the phrase, had been Patsy’s nanny and was the closest thing to family Patsy had (if you didn’t include her father, which Patsy didn’t). She saw Ruth a few times a year and they spoke regularly on the phone, keeping her updated on her life, assuring Ruth she was happy and healthy and looking after herself.   
It had been difficult to hide Delia from Ruth in the beginning, even before Delia became more than a friend. Patsy found herself bringing Delia up in conversation repeatedly, searching the conversation for reasons to speak of Delia, pouncing on the even smallest of connections. Ruth had spoken to a man from Wales? Patsy’s friend Delia was from Wales. Ruth had been to the theatre? Patsy had been to the theatre with her friend Delia. Ruth had seen a dog? Patsy’s friend Delia used to have a dog when she was younger, his name was Jess and he was a sheep dog, and did Ruth know how many sheep were in Wales? Patsy did, because her friend Delia was from there. Eventually, Ruth had come straight out and asked Patsy, gently, if she was in love with Delia. Patsy had hung up the phone in shock and panic, refusing to take any of Ruth’s phone calls, terrified Ruth would be disgusted and no longer love her. Eventually, Ruth had got the train up to London and dragged Patsy out of the Nurses’ Home by the ear, forcing her into a nearby pub and demanding she tell her everything, admonishing Patsy for believing, even for a second, that Ruth would be anything less than thrilled that Patsy had finally allowed herself to feel something happy. 

Since then, Ruth had been badgering Patsy at any given opportunity to bring Delia to meet her. Patsy had point blank refused at first, and had continued to do so for the following four years until an unfortunate incident after Delia had moved into Nonnatus, during which Ruth had telephoned to speak to Patsy but had wound up speaking to Delia. Seizing the opportunity with both hands, Ruth and Delia had arranged for the three of them to meet up, immediately bonding over their willingness to disregard Patsy’s wishes. 

“I didn’t think you were ever going to back down in that department!” Trixie said now as she stubbed her cigarette out.

“It wasn’t my doing.” Patsy replied, frowning. Trixie smirked. She herself had met Ruth on a few occasions and was excited at the prospect of Delia finally meeting the only person Trixie had ever encountered that could quell Patsy Mount with the quirk of an eyebrow.


End file.
